A Young Master's Affection
by meganchuu
Summary: AU in the 1930-1940 era. Kise is the son of a rich couple who never seem to have time for him. They hire a young baby sitter named Kasamatsu Yukio to take care of their child when they are constantly away. As their son Kise Ryouta ages his affection towards Kasamatsu increases as well. However they lose touch due to certain circumstances. What will happen to their relationship?
1. Chapter 1

AU in the 1930-1940 era. Ryouta is the son of the rich couple who never seem to have time for him. They hire a young babysitter named Kasamatsu Yukio to take care of their child when they are constantly away. As their son Kise Ryouta ages his affection towards Kasamatsu increases as well. However they lose touch due to certain circumstances. What will happen to their relationship? Shounen ai, will put as T just in case. Rating might be changed later on.

Foreword: Hey everyone, I've come out with another new story idea and this time it's going to be for one of my personal favourite pairs, Kise Ryouta and Kasamatsu Yukio from Kuroko No Basuke. I got the idea from this story after scrolling through my phone's library and finding two pictures of a younger Kise and teenage Kasamatsu from who knows how long ago. I'm sorry for being away for so long. Usually I come up with ideas for story when I have nothing to do and being stuck at my cousin's house out of town with no internet was the perfect opportunity!

I know I haven't updated Pull of the Heart or Lucky Item in over a year... but they will be... one day!

* * *

As soon as Kasamatsu walks past the fence and takes his first step onto the vast Kise porperty, he can see a small figure running towards him. Kasamatsu starts to walk towards the child and as he does, takes a look at the mansion ahead of him. Build many decades ago the structure was designed and construced by the Kise family themselves. Kasamatsu can't help but be impressed every time he sees the three story high mansion with it's large wide windows and vast colourful gardens surrounding. Kasamatsu is only half way across the lawn when the small child finally reaches him in a run and ounces on him.

"Kasamatsu-san, let's play together," says Kise Ryouta, the son of the famous Kise couple as he hugs Kasamatsu tightly.

"Ah wait I haven't even reached the door yet to put my stuff away Ryouta!" Kasamatsu says to the blonde-haired boy as he readjusts the bag on his shoulder.

"Fine, hurry up so we can play lots today!" Ryouta says excitedly with a grin.

When Ryouta and Kasamatsu finally enter the mansion they are greeted by the maids and butlers of the Kise family. The main hall consists of a large open space with double staircases on either sides of the room, leading all the way to the third floor. The walls are a deep luxurious velvet colour while the floor is made up of shiny black tiles. A grand chandelier hangs high above the heads of those in the room and is encrusted with crystals that shine when light is reflected off them. While Kasamatsu is staring at the beauty of the room, a maid speaks up, interrupting his thoughts.

"Sorry for always allowing him to jump on you Kasamatsu-san, he just sneaks away before we even realize he's gone," one of the maids apologizes with a bow towards the teen.

"It's alright, I know Ryouta doesn't mean any harm," Kasamatsu says as he fondly ruffles the blonde's head and earns a grin from the boy in response.

"We've received news from the Master that you will be staying over for the night while him and the Lady are out of town. We've prepared the usual guest room for you beside Kise-sama's room," a butler says to Kasmatsu.

"Thank-you, I'll go put my sleeping bag in there right now," Kasamatsu says as he begins to make his way up the curving staircase to the third floor followed by Ryouta.

This isn't the first time Kasamatsu has stayed overnight in the large mansion. Whenever the Kise couple are away for a day or more they request for Kasamatsu, Ryouta's babysitter, to keep him company while they are gone. Kasamatsu doesn't mind though, Ryouta is already a good and intelligent boy compared to other eight-year olds. Not to mention he gets paid extra for overnight stays.

Kasamatsu was abandoned when he was only a baby at the steps of a nearby orphanage. However for the past sixteen years of his life he was never bitter about this fact. Rather, this motivated him to and work hard in helping around the orphanage and keeping up with academics at school. He recently realized that he would need his own money soon enough for after high school when he would be leaving the orphanage, which was why he decided to take up the babysitting job. He also understands Ryouta's loneliness when the young boy's parents aren't around so the teen tries his best to make the young boy feel happy.

Once Kasamatsu places his bags on the floor of the guestroom Ryouta looks at him with bright yellow eyes.

"Hey let's go outside and play tag Kasamatsu. Let's play together," Ryouta says while clutching his hat with small fists.

"Fine," the teen says with a grin and adds, "But don't think I'll go easy on you this time!"

"You never do anyways!" Ryouta says with a laugh and runs out of the room and down the staircase, Kasmatsu following him.

An hour later Kasamatsu carries a tired Ryouta in his arms back to the Kise household just in time for a dinner made by the family's personal chef and following that, dessert.

By the time they both have showered the stars begin to show against the darkness of the sky. Kasamatsu has just finished reading a story to Ryouta and is about to return to the guest room for some much needed sleep until he hears a voice.

"Kasamatsu can you sleep in my room tonight?" Asks a timid voice from Ryouta.

"So you were scared after that story huh?" Kasamatsu says in a slightly teasing tone but stops walking towards the door.

"Not at all... but I know you were so you can stay here tonight it's okay," Ryouta replies quickly.

"Hah right, how did you know Ryouta? Fine move over," Kasamatsu says with a chuckle as he walks toward the bed and lies down beside the boy.

As Ryouta hugs onto Kasamatsu he begins to drift off to sleep once again. But before he does he manages to say, "You know Kasamatsu, I love you."

Kasamatsu is surprised by this sudden confession but takes it as nothing more than a young child's innocent affection. "Thanks Ryouta, I love you too."

* * *

Alright this is the end of chapter 1 for AYMA! Hope you enjoyed reading it so far. I know this is a short chapter but I'm sure the later ones will be longer at least. If you are interested in what happens next to Kise and Kasamatsu please let me know through a like, review, or follow. (:

Feel free to take a look at my other stories as well!

Until next time.

UPDATE: Thanks to anon 'melon' for letting me know that I accidentally mixed up Kise's first and last name... I don't know how I didn't realize it being a avid reader of the manga :/ but I've corrected my error and will be more careful in the future!


	2. Chapter 2

A Young Master's Affection Chapter 2

A/N: Happy holidays! Sorry for not updating in a long time... school this year has been very stressful and I won't be free until July! However I had some time on Christmas Eve and I managed to complete this chapter!

* * *

Ryouta: 12 Kasmatsu: 20

Kasamatsu walks the familiar pathway towards Kise mansion. The Kises requested for him to watch over Ryouta a day after they leave for the city. He glances at his watch, noticing it's almost 2:00 in the afternoon. To his annoyance, he accidentally steps into puddle from the heavy storm yesterday. He grumbles silently while approaching the mansion gates.  
However once he reaches them there is no one waiting for him. Usually a servant is waiting to unlock the metal gate for Kasamatsu except for today.

He decides to wait five minutes before pressing the buzzer on the side of the gate but doesn't see anyone coming down the path. Kasamatsu decides to press the buzzer repeatedly five times. But even then no one comes to unlock the gate.

Kasamatsu starts to get the feeling that something is wrong and tries to think of another way in. Even though he was invited into the mansion it was impossible to scale the huge gates. The property was large enough that Kasmatsu wouldn't be heard from his spot if he yelled either.  
So instead he does the sensible thing: he waits. Kasamatsu sighs and looks down at his watch, the hands now pointing to 2:30.

However the next time he looks up, he can finally see a figure running towards him from the mansion. Kasamatsu grabs his bag and walks towards the gate just as the elderly maid reaches the other side, short of breath.

"We're so sorry to have kept you waiting Yukio-San," says the maid with a bow.

"No it's alright you didn't have to run here!" Yukio exclaims and adds, "don't worry you can lean on me and we'll walk back to the mansion."

The maid raises up from her bow, looks at Kasamatsu in the eye and says, "Sorry but you aren't allowed inside the mansion at the moment."

"What why?" Kasamatsu says in disbelief. He's never been denied entry into the mansion and he didn't see why he should since the kises were the ones who called him over.

"Yesterday afternoon Master Kise and the lady were on their way to the city when..." The maid paused as she wiped away tears from her eyes.

"When what...?" Kasamatsu asked, feeling a sense of dread for the next few words he was about to hear.  
"When they were on the way when the storm hit and got into an accident with a truck," The maid said sadly as tears rolled down her cheeks.

"But they're in the hospital now and going to get better right?" Kasamatsu said as hopefully as he could although he could sense this wasn't the case.

"No Kasamatsu, they died on impact," the maid said, burying her face into her hands as she now wept.

Kasamatsu was devastated. The Kises were the nicest family he knew and they were parents who dearly loved their son Ryouta. Kasamatsu suddenly remembered the young boy.

"Wait, how is Ryouta doing?" Kasamatsu asks, his voice full of concern for the boy.

"He heard the news this morning and he doesn't want to talk to anyone at the moment," the maid said somberly.

"I'm sure if you let me see him he'll talk to me," Kasamatsu says in a worried tone.

"I'm sorry Kasamatsu but nobody is allowed inside the mansion right now. Please leave," the maid says apologetically and turns away from Kasamatsu and the gate.

"No wait! I can help just let me in!" Kasamatsu says almost pleadingly.

The maid didn't turn around but as she walks away says, "I'm sorry Kasamatsu but he said he doesn't want to speak to anyone, specifically you."

Kasamatsu felt a pain in his chest, more than anything he's ever felt before. Slighty shocked, Kasamatsu could only turn and walk away.

X

A few days have passed but Kasmatsu is still not allowed into the mansion. He pleads with the maid once more but has no luck. Kasamatsu lets out a frustrated sigh. He needed to see Ryouta before he left town later in the day.

Kasamatsu had been accepted into a university in the city. He was going to pursue his dream job as a journalist. He couldn't let this chance let him go or he would never forgive himself. But that didn't stop him from feeling the guilt of leaving Ryouta. He planned on telling the boy earlier but didn't have a chance after the accident.

Kasamatsu looked down at his watch. If he left now he would be on time for his train. With an angry yell, Kasamatsu gripped the iron gate. He took out a slip of paper from his pocket, a short letter to Ryouta about his leave. He wasn't even sure if the boy would find the note wedged between the gate and wall. However this was better than leaving without a good-bye. As he slowly let go and turned away, Kasamatsu willed himself to keep walking.

* * *

A/N: Here's the end of chapter two! Thank-you for all your reviews and follows, they really help motivate me finish up chapters! I know I'm not the fastest writer out there, so thanks again for always being patient! (:


End file.
